


If you're ready, like I'm ready

by pinkpunk83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: Steve vuole chiedere a Tony di sposarlo, ma quest'ultimo è difficile da stupire. L'idea si crea quando Steve decide di partecipare alla parata del Pride...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	If you're ready, like I'm ready

Steve era agitato e Tony se ne rese conto subito. Ormai era come un libro aperto per lui.

“Andiamo, Stebe, è solo una parata, non c’è bisogno di agitarsi così.” Cercò di tranquillizzarlo, lisciandogli per bene la cravatta e la camicia dell’uniforme.

“Fai finta che sia una di quelle parate che fate voi poliziotti una volta all’anno e non il Gay Pride.”

Steve sbuffò senza dir nulla. Erano davanti allo specchio e mentre Tony gli sistemava la cravatta, lui cercava di aggiustarsi il già perfetto ciuffo di capelli biondi. “E poi io sarò lì ad ammirarti, fai finta che non ci sia nessun altro.” Tirò via un invisibile pelucco dalla giacca e gli diede una pacca sul sedere.

“Andiamo, sei perfetto.”

“Dov’è il mio cappello?”

Il cappello che completava la sua uniforme era proprio sotto il suo naso, appoggiato sul tavolino a fianco allo specchio. Tony glielo porse, sorridendo affettuosamente.

“Eccolo.”

Sì, Steve era decisamente agitato e quella piccola scatola nascosta nella tasca interna della giacca sembrava gli stesse bruciando la pelle attraverso la stoffa.

“Steven Grant Rogers. È-solo-una-parata.” Ripeté Tony con la voce calma e rassicurante, non riusciva a vedere il fidanzato nervoso in quel modo e Steve lo sapeva. “Sembra quasi che tu debba andare in guerra.” Cercò di scherzare.

“È importante.” Continuò Steve, schiarendosi la voce.

“Sì, lo so che è importante: l’uniforme, la prima volta per te e tutte quelle cose che passano per quella bella testolina.” Tony sospirò. “Ma non devi farne una questione di stato. Rilassati, divertiti e goditi il pomeriggio, possibilmente senza guardare troppo gli altri.” Lo ammonì scherzosamente.

Steve aprì la bocca per rispondergli, ma la chiuse immediatamente, per paura di farsi sfuggire qualche parola di troppo.

Ma Tony continuò a parlare, per fortuna. “Se non fossi già vestito di tutto punto, saprei come farti rilassare un po’; ma non voglio sgualcirti la divisa.” Concluse con uno dei suoi sguardi più che eloquenti e maliziosi. Ma la battuta riuscì a strappare una debole risata a Steve.

“Tony…”’

“Che c’è? Uno non può proporre di far rilassare il proprio ragazzo, adesso?” Disse fingendosi teatralmente offeso. “Sei incorreggibile.” Sorrise di nuovo Steve, abbracciandolo a sé e lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte. “Tu, piuttosto, non vorrai presentarti in mutande, vero?”

Gli chiese Steve, staccandosi da lui facendogli una veloce radiografia.

“Perché, che c’è di male?”

“Tony.”

“È una bellissima giornata ed è il Gay Pride, probabilmente qualcuno si presenterà molto più svestito di me.”

A quel punto Steve aveva dimenticato per un attimo tutta la tensione, sorridendo, e quindi si sistemò il cappello della divisa in testa.

“Lo sai che quel culetto è mio, così come tutto il resto. Potrei ingelosirmi, con te in mutande in mezzo a tutti quei bei ragazzi.” Gli disse tutto serio, anche se non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso.

La cosa non fece altro che ringalluzzire l’ego di Tony, “Amo quando fai il geloso.” Disse, lasciandogli un bacetto sulla punta del naso.

“Vai a vestirti!” Lo rimproverò Steve, mollandogli anche lui una pacca sul sedere, per spingerlo via.

“Agli ordini, Capitano!” Rispose prendendolo in giro.

***

Steve e Tony si conoscevano da più o meno metà della loro vita, erano compagni di scuola alle superiori e il loro primo approccio è stato praticamente prendersi a pugni, quando Steve era ancora più basso di Tony ed era così magro da sembrare che potesse spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, ma aveva la testa più dura del granito, e quando Tony giocava a fare il bulletto so tutto io. Ma piano piano diventarono inseparabili e strinsero un legame indissolubile.

Anche se, dopo l’estate prima dell’ultimo anno, Tony credette di perderlo. Quando Steve tornò dal campo estivo che era più alto di lui di almeno due spanne e le spalle gli erano diventate larghe come quelle di un nuotatore. Aveva avuto il terrore che un pivello qualsiasi avrebbe potuto portarglielo via, ora che tutti lo guardavano come se fosse stato un dio greco sceso dall’Olimpo.

Ma quell’ultimo anno di scuola fu la vera scintilla tra loro due. Fu l’anno di (quasi) tutte le loro prime volte e chiunque avrebbe scommesso su di loro e una relazione lunga una vita, nonostante la giovane età.

Le cose si complicarono dopo l’università, quando Steve decise di fare l’Accademia di Polizia, invece che continuare con l’arte, magari come insegnante.

Tony non l’aveva presa affatto bene, era letteralmente terrorizzato all’idea di sapere il suo ragazzo alle prese con i delinquenti di ogni specie, specialmente in una città non tranquillissima come New York. Aveva urlato, lo aveva pregato di cambiare idea e di tornare sui suoi passi, ma Steve era irremovibile. Steve voleva solo aiutare gli altri, rendersi utile alla comunità e riteneva che essere un poliziotto fosse il modo per farlo più adatto a lui.

Si scatenò una delle litigate più brutte tra i due proprio quando dovevano andare a vivere assieme; la casa era praticamente pronta ad accoglierli ma Tony finì con l’ubriacarsi in maniera spaventosa, dovettero intervenire Rhodey e Pepper, i suoi migliori amici, a mettere un punto a quello strazio. I due alla fine, riuscirono a discutere civilmente, risolvendo tutto e andando a vivere insieme.

Tony continuò ad essere preoccupato per Steve, ma cercava di non darlo troppo a vedere. Ancora adesso, quando il ragazzo aveva i turni di notte, aveva il sonno agitato e tirava un sospiro di sollievo quando sentiva la chiave girare nella toppa della porta di casa.

Era ormai passato qualche anno e tra un litigio stupido e l’altro, i due non potevano pensarsi separati, si amavano ogni giorno un po’ di più, pregi e difetti. Si stavano avvicinando ai trenta e Steve aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di metterci un anello. Era anche vero che vivevano assieme da più di sei anni e che tutti li consideravano inseparabili, ma Steve voleva rendere la cosa “ufficiale”; voleva che fossero riconosciuti legalmente come una coppia e magari iniziare a pensare di allargare la famiglia. Lui adorava i bambini e non c’era pensiero che potesse scaldargli più il cuore di vedere Tony alle prese con un marmocchio tutto loro. Checché ne dicesse il compagno, nel profondo lui sapeva che Stark sarebbe stato un padre meraviglioso. Steve, però, voleva trovare un modo speciale per la fatidica proposta, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto colpire Tony, che l’avrebbe lasciato senza parole a parte il “Sì”, ovviamente.

Non era facile stupire Tony, magari chiedergli di sposarlo sotto le stelle, o roba simile, non era abbastanza da lasciarlo senza fiato.

Poi arrivò la comunicazione che la Polizia di New York avrebbe dato la possibilità ai suoi agenti di partecipare alla prossima parata del Gay Pride rappresentando l’istituzione e la mente di Steve iniziò a tramare qualche idea.

Per prima cosa, avrebbe dovuto aderire al gruppo per la parata. Quello non era stato un problema, d’altra parte tutti i suoi colleghi del dipartimento sapevano della sua situazione amorosa e, per fortuna, erano tutti tranquilli e supportivi. Alcuni, come Sam, erano diventati molto amici di Steve e conoscevano (e adoravano) Tony. Il secondo step era quello un po’ più complicato, ma sapeva che in fondo quello sarebbe stato un giorno di festa, non era una parata ufficiale delle forze dell’ordine, una piccola _diversione_ durante la sfilata non avrebbe dovuto creare particolari problemi.

Infatti, il comandante Fury gli aveva assicurato che dall’organizzazione non lo avrebbero ostacolato, anzi, avevano tutti lodato l’idea, avrebbe reso la giornata un pizzico più speciale anche a chi avrebbe assistito alla proposta.

Il terzo step, ma non meno importante, era quello di scegliere l’anello. Rhodey era stato incaricato di tenere lontano Tony da casa e da Steve per una giornata. Per fortuna non ci aveva messo troppo a convincerlo: Coney Island e zucchero filato, esattamente come quando avevano dodici anni.

Steve, invece, si portò dal gioielliere due personalissime consulenti: Pepper e Natasha. Naturalmente non sarebbe stato a cercare tra anelli tempestati di gemme o chissà cosa, ma aveva bisogno di un “supporto” morale nella scelta; Bucky, il suo migliore amico, si era rifiutato categoricamente di andare con lui, giustificandosi con un: “Fosse per me, basterebbe uno di quegli anelli con la gemma a caramella”, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da Natasha.

Come previsto, aveva scelto qualcosa di molto semplice: una banda liscia in oro bianco, dentro ci aveva fatto incidere il suo nome e la frase “It was worth it.”Aveva dovuto nasconderlo in mezzo alle sue divise, quello era l’unico posto in cui quell’impiccione del suo ragazzo non avrebbe ficcato il naso. Mancava, dunque, l’ultimo step: la proposta. Dichiararsi di fronte all’intera città lo rendeva decisamente nervoso. Gli si era asciugata la gola quando Pepper l’aveva messo in guardia che se qualcuno avesse ripreso la scena con uno smartphone, la cosa avrebbe potuto diventare virale sul web. Il pensiero di una conseguenza del genere lo metteva in profondo imbarazzo, ma al contempo pensava che potesse essere da esempio per tutti quei ragazzi che avevano il terrore di fare coming out. Aveva sempre lo spirito e la voglia di fare la cosa giusta e di aiutare gli altri, anche in situazioni personali come questa. Quindi decise che quella era la soluzione giusta per chiedere a Tony di sposarlo.

***

E dunque arrivò il fatidico giorno.

Steve controllò l’orologio, era ora di andare.

“Mi tocca uscire, non mi va di arrivare tardi.”

Si avvicinò a Tony e gli lasciò un bacio leggero sulle labbra. “Mandami un messaggio quando sei sul percorso e dimmi dove sei, così poi posso salutarti.” Non voleva, per nessuna ragione al mondo, perderselo di vista.

“Ok, vado a prepararmi, così esco anche io. Rendimi orgoglioso.” Tony lo abbracciò e lo lasciò andare.

Steve arrivò al punto di incontro con il resto del suo gruppo all’angolo tra la 6th Avenue e 26th Street con anticipo, classico da parte sua.

Era una bellissima giornata, sperava di non sudare troppo nella sua divisa. Vedere i suoi colleghi lo calmò, Sam era andato a salutarlo e a controllare come stava. Lui, per ovvie ragioni, non avrebbe partecipato alla parata ma voleva comunque supportare il suo collega e amico.

“Sam!” Steve era così contento di vederlo.

“Ehi, Capitano! Come va?”

“Nervoso.”

“Non dirmi che Captain America se la sta facendo addosso per una passeggiatina?”

“Lo sai che non è per quello!”

Sam gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, “Lo sai che andrà tutto benissimo e lui dirà di sì.”

Steve fece spallucce: “È il farlo davanti a tutti che mi agita. Forse sarei dovuto andare con una proposta più _discreta_.” Rise nervosamente e sbuffò, “Il bello di avere un compagno che si sorprende difficilmente.” Al pensiero di Tony, Steve rise più rilassato; non vedeva l’ora di vedere la sua faccia.

Dopo neanche dieci minuti, il telefono gli vibrò in tasca. Steve sfilò l’iPhone dai pantaloni e, come immaginava, era un messaggio di Tony.

_Sono all’angolo di Christopher Street con Gay Street. Appoggiato al palo arcobaleno, davanti all’entrata di Boucherie._

Steve scoppiò a ridere, incuriosendo i colleghi attorno. Scosse la testa e alzò lo sguardo verso gli altri: “È Tony, Dio, non poteva scegliere posto più adatto per vedere la parata.”

_Grazie, sei stato più che specifico. A più tardi e divertiti, ti amo._

_A più tardi, ti amo._

I volontari avevano iniziato a dare indicazioni sulle posizioni dei vari gruppi. I marciapiedi si erano riempiti di gente sorridente e colorata che salutava e urlava il proprio supporto ai partecipanti della parata.

Steve si sentiva sì agitato, ma iniziava a scaldarglisi il cuore e si era convinto che quella era stata la scelta giusta. Osservare la parata da un altro punto di vista era una cosa completamente nuova ed era, in un certo senso, un po’ intimidatorio anche se in maniera positiva. Si sentiva coinvolto ed abbracciato da tutta quella gente festante. Era tutto così immenso.

Steve sfilò di nuovo il telefono dalla tasca e scattò una foto dalla sua posizione.

_Stiamo per partire, ci vediamo tra poco._

Da lì a breve la parata iniziò a muoversi lentamente. Musica ad altissimo volume arrivava da tutte le parti e anche il vociare della folla ai lati della strada si faceva sempre più rumoroso e allegro.

Steve, di tanto in tanto, prendeva lo smartphone per scattare qualche foto o girare un breve video. L’atmosfera festosa e colorata lo aveva decisamente aiutato a rilassarsi.

Anche se la scatola nel taschino della giacca era lì a ricordargli cosa sarebbe successo a distanza di qualche ora.

Di tanto in tanto passava qualche volontario o mina vagante dagli altri gruppi a spargere glitter e coriandoli. Steve si era guadagnato un piccolo arcobaleno sulla guancia fatto con un pastello per il corpo ed era sicuro che avrebbe trovato glitter sparso per il corpo in posti in cui non ci dovrebbe essere glitter.

Più si avvicinava il punto di incontro con Tony, più l’agitazione si faceva viva.

Era già passata qualche ora, prese per l’ennesima volta il telefono per mandare un messaggio a Tony.

_Vedo l’arco di Washington Square Park. Tra poco ci vediamo, tieniti pronto._

_Non vedo l’ora._

Rispose Tony e Steve ripose il telefono con un sorriso stampato in faccia.

Il corteo continuò festoso e rumoroso per le vie più strette che portavano verso la fine del percorso ne West Village.

Quella era la zona universitaria, quindi il numero di ragazzi e cellulari puntati verso di loro cresceva in maniera esponenziale.

Imboccata Christopher Street, il cuore di Steve iniziò a palpitare all’impazzata e quando, da lontano, intravide il famoso palo con le indicazioni arcobaleno di Gay Street, per un attimo credette che il petto gli esplodesse.

Prima dell’inizio della parata, quando aveva ricevuto il messaggio con la posizione di Tony, aveva parlato con uno dei supervisor dei volontari, spiegandogli la situazione e chiedendo se fosse possibile fare uno degli stop regolari più o meno a quell’altezza del percorso. Il ragazzo, super entusiasta, rispose che avrebbe fatto di tutto per far fermare il gruppo della polizia proprio lì.

Ci fu uno scambio di cenni con la testa tra i due quando Steve riconobbe Tony in mezzo al caos colorato. Fece un lungo sospiro per prendersi coraggio e si staccò dal gruppo.

Tony, non appena lo vide avvicinarsi, gli regalò uno dei suoi più luminosi sorrisi. C’erano quasi tutti con lui: Pepper, Natasha, Carol, Bucky e Rhodey. Tutti colorati, festanti, allegri e… in trepidazione.

Una volta lì, Steve abbracciò Tony e lo baciò, guadagnandosi applausi e urletti di approvazione dal resto della folla.

Tony stava per parlare quando Steve si allontanò di poco, prendendogli la mano e mettendosi in ginocchio di fronte a lui.

All’improvviso calò il silenzio tra la gente che li circondava perché tutti si stavano immaginando cosa stava per succedere, si sentiva solo la musica dei carri in sottofondo.

La mano di Steve, intrecciata a quella di Tony, tremava e l’espressione del ragazzo era illeggibile, come se sapesse cosa stava succedendo ma pensava di sognare.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Steve vide che tutti i telefoni cellulari erano puntati su di lui e il groppo alla gola che gli si era creato, sembrava impossibile da mandare giù.

Inspirò ancora una volta e infilò la mano libera nella giacca, per prendere la scatolina nella tasca interna.

Quando Tony si rese conto di cosa Steve avesse in mano e che non stava sognando, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e la sua espressione era esterrefatta.

“Non mi sono preparato nessun discorso. Non so neanche per quanto tempo mi permetteranno di restare fermo qui. Ma è arrivato il momento di farlo, ti amo e non voglio nessun altro nella mia vita accanto a me. Anthony Edward Stark, vuoi sposarmi?”

Steve aprì la scatolina, dove splendeva una semplice banda con una striscia di oro giallo al centro e ai bordi due strisce più sottili di oro rosa.

Tony era rimasto a bocca aperta, si guardò attorno per un attimo, tutti lo fissavano speranzosi. Poi tornò a guardare Steve e non gli restò che rispondere: “Sì, lo voglio.” Così da causare un tripudio di urla di gioia e applausi.

Tirò il braccio di Steve per farlo alzare e se lo spinse addosso, baciandolo mentre l’altro richiudeva la scatola per poter ricambiare l’abbraccio.

Tony gli stava riempiendo il viso di baci, mentre il suo volto era rigato di lacrime di felicità.

“Ecco perché eri così agitato stamattina.”

Quindi Tony lo liberò dall’abbraccio e si passò una mano sul viso, ne vano tentativo di asciugare le guance.

Steve riuscì solo ad annuire, prendendo poi l’anello e infilandolo al dito del suo _fidanzato_.

I loro amici li circondarono in un mega abbraccio di gruppo.

Steve si sentiva ancora pieno di adrenalina ma allo stesso tempo sollevato. Era fatta, ci era riuscito e Tony aveva detto di sì. Tony aveva ricominciato a piangere, i loro amici piangevano e tutta la folla urlava felice per loro e un indecifrato numero di smartphone li stava riprendendo.

Decisamente era riuscito a stupire Tony e, cosa ancora più straordinaria, era riuscito a lasciarlo senza parole. Quello era diventato di gran lunga il giorno più bello della sua vita, almeno, fino a quel momento, considerando che ci sarebbe stato un matrimonio in vista.

Dopo alcuni minuti, che a Steve sembrarono un’eternità e una manciata di secondi allo stesso tempo, venne richiamato nel gruppo per procedere con la parata.

Tony se lo tirò addosso un’ultima volta per baciarlo. Con il volto tra le mani, gli sussurrò, “Ti amo.”

Tony sparì alle sue spalle, nella confusione arcobaleno, ma Steve sapeva che lo avrebbe trovato alla fine della parata, ad aspettarlo a braccia aperte con il suo nuovo, prezioso, anello al dito.

Aveva il cuore leggero, era felice come poche altre volte in vita sua lo era stato così tanto.

Amava Tony più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e sapeva che era la stessa cosa anche per il suo compagno.

La sera festeggiarono tutti assieme nel Village e il giorno dopo le loro facce erano ovunque sui social media e YouTube, tutto come previsto.

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo iniziato a scriverla quattro anni fa. Avevo visto [questo video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn8mf_hmlh8) e il cuore mi si era sciolto e ci vedevo Steve poliziotto in questo mondo ideale a fare la proposta a Tony durante la parata.  
> Poi la vita si è messa di traverso e il primo paragrafo è rimasto lì per mesi, che poi sono diventati anni. Non vi sto a tediare sul perché o per come, quello che conta è che sia riuscita a finirla.  
> Non so se e quando riscriverò una storia per conto mio. Può essere fra tre giorni come fra un anno come mai più.  
> Intanto beccatevela. Però nei prossimi giorni pubblicherò storie che, mi sono resa conto ieri sera, non avevo mai pubblicato qui sopra, quindi, se non vi fa troppo schifo come scrivo, vi "regalerò" qualcosina ancora per un po'.
> 
> La storia non è betata, quindi se ci sono errori e/o orrori, vi prego di segnalarmeli <3.
> 
> Il titolo, inutile dirlo, è ispirato a Marry You di Bruno Mars.


End file.
